


Eradication

by MelissaMelody



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Genocide, Ishvalan war AU, M/M, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMelody/pseuds/MelissaMelody
Summary: He turned back, lifting up the teenager by the arm.“I did the thing?” he asked, voice cracked and fragile.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726057
Kudos: 14





	Eradication

Roy watched the ground surge up and close over the heads of screaming insurgents. He set a ring of flame around the base, getting the few that had managed to escape the dome of earth that would be their grave. 

He turned back, lifting up the teenager by the arm. 

“I did the thing?” he asked, voice cracked and fragile. 

“You did the thing,” Roy replied. “You eradicated them.”

“Can I go home now?”

“We can go back to base.”

“Will you stay with me?”

“Yes.”


End file.
